Heat Of The Night Contin
by Sunshine-Rising
Summary: Continuation of Heat Of The Night from broken-pixe's stories.
1. Plans To Make It Better

**Hi, I'm Alivia!! So, my friend Krystal, mostly known here as broken-pixie, has persuaded me to make my own account and continue my story for myself. She thinks that my writting style is a whole lot better than her's and thinks I can do better justice for my **_**Twilight**_** fic (even though, in reality, our writting styles are similar - not the same, but similar) Apprently I have more angst in my writting and more thoughts, feeling, and details of surroundings. Please, please, PLEASE read and REVIEW I need to know if I am good enought to continue with this. **

**Also, if you're interested, I have another story up called - ****Bad Boy, Seth****. This is what it is about : Post BD (~100 yrs). Ameila is new to the town of forks and finds that she is not so welcomed as she first thought she would be. There she meets an unusal family, especially the one known as Seth Clearwater, who has apparently made it his mission to make her run for her sanity. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, PROMISE.**

**Anyway, on with the story.........**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight**

Chapter 6: Plans To Make It Better

Bella's pov :

Charlie and I arrived back at the house. I could of sworn that there were tears coming out of the cornor of my eyes. But no. They were not water tears. They were tears of blood. I had gotten so worked up by my Jake's reaction that I was having a steady, thick crimson liduid flow down my face. I don't think I've ever been hurt as bad as Jacob has now hurt me. Even when Edward left me that one fateful birthday or when Edward said he no longer wanted my cold body and wanted a divorice could not compare to the way I feel now. I felt uterly broken. I feel as if my heart was still beating and ripped from my chest. As if someone took said heart and ran over it with a semi. As if they peeled it off of the pavement and fed it to Jacob to munch on in his wolf form. I felt as if I could die all over again.

We got out of the curiser and Charlie sent me an apologetic look. He went inside, knowing that I wanted some time to myself. So there I was. Standing in the slight rain falling from the light-grey clouds. If the rain came down harder and the clouds were darker and there was loud thunder and bright lightening, it would reflect my mood exactly. I looked to the trees that led to the woods. It seemed so peacefull in there. I wanted to be surrounded by it.

I quickly ran into the welcoming woods and found a fallen tree, deeply into it, to sit on. I sat there for hours, just thinking of Jacob and his reaction to seeing me for the first time in years. I will never forget his face. The face of rejection. Rejecting me. I knew that he was not going to be all open arms, hugs, kisses, and smiles. But, what he did....I never expected to be so casted out. I knew I had to make everything better. Some how.

Soon, thoughts of Jacob's little boy - what was his name? Austin? Yes, Austin - filled my mind. He was a spliting image of a younger Jake. I do have to admit that he was one adorable kid. He was so innocent, yet, so attoned to what goes on around him. I've never seen anything like him. Though, Austin was a completely normal four year old he seemed to have a great knowledge that reached past his years.

The was starting to come down harder and I knew Charlie would start worrying if I didn't get home soon. I ran, full vampire speed, to the house.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie's voice rang from the living room area. I joined him. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, you know, at Billy's. They had no right to treat you that way. I have no idea what their deal is, but they need to get over it." He crossed his arms over his growing-with-age and love-of-beer stomach and continued to watch the baseball game that was on.

"No worries dad," I said in a pain-filled voice. "I think I have a plan to make it better."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Oh, really? And what plan may that be?" He reached for beer and popped it open. Taking a swig he motioned for me to explain.

"I think I'll get Jacob alone, tie him down to a chair and force him to listen to me and treat me with respect." I was joking and he could tell. I still am not a good lier, even as a vampire. Also, that plan seemed way out there. Especially for me.

"But seriously, Bella. How are you going to make things better?" He set his beer down and a look of sadness washed over his face. "I've never been so mad at Billy before. Or Jacob. I've never left Billy's place with such rage in me."

Charlie really has changed since I left Forks. I went over to him and evelloped him into a hug. I was shocked to hear a wave of meaningful sobs leave his throat.

"Things will get better, dad. I promise." I hugged him tighter. "It may take a while, but I promise, things _will_ get better."

It was soon late at night and I was back in my room. Thinking of ways to make things right again. If I had to be truthfull to myself I would have to admit that I have a slim to none chance with making things good between me and Jacob. But, I'm not being truthfull with myself, I'm lying to myself and making myself believe that Jacob and I will once again become best friends.

**So what do you think? Is it good enough? My friend Krystal wants you to tell me that I'm better than her, but, please, don't lie. I know I have bad writting skills that need improving. Again, I have another story I am trying called ****Bab Boy, Seth**** and would like you to check it out. Thanks!!! And I apologise for not having it longer, hopefully the next chapter will be.**


	2. Let Me Explain, Please!

**I was informed that an update was long due ^_^.........**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* IT'S NOT MINE!!! Twilight belongs to S.M.**

Chapter 7 : Let Me Explain, Please!

Half a month. Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred thirty-six hours. Twenty thousand one hundred sixty minutes. One million two hundred nine thousand six hundred seconds. That is how long it has been since I saw Jacob at Billy's cookout. That's how long I've been making my plan flawless. It's how long I've been laying on my twin sized bed. How long I've gone without hunting.

I've kept my distance from Charlie, not wanting to accidently hurt him. I told him that I needed some time to myself and to not disturb me. I'd come out when I was good and ready. Most of the time I wouldn't breathe - I didn't want to get a whiff of Charlie's blood - which was new for me.

I forced myself up and headed out of my bedroom window, jumping to the ground softly. I ran into the woods and sat myself on a log. I listened closly until I heard a deer walking about fifty feet away.

After my eyes were back to their normal golden color I stopped feeding. I pulled out my cell phone and diled Billy's number, remembering it even after all these years.

".....Not old! I could still take you. Even if you _are_ a wolf!" There was a chuckle and a crash on Billy's side of the phone. "Hello?" Billy, still chuckling, asked.

"Billy, I need to talk to Jacob. Please."

Billy's voice went from light and cheerful to hard and hateful. "He doesn't want to talk to you, Bella. None of us do."

I faught back the sobs and continued. "I need to explain things to him. Please, Billy. You used to be like a second father to me. We considered each other family. Please."

There was a silence followed by, "Bella, I don't want you calling this number again. Jake made it clear that he didn't want to talk to you. You need to move on. We all have." Then he hung up.

"Ugh, he's impossible!" I shouted, frustrated.

I knew what I had to do to get Jacob to listen to me. Granted, it might be suicidal, but it was neccessary.

I found myself at the imaginary line that seperated Forks from La Push. I started running back and forth, to the line, away from the line. I knew that the wolves would be there shortly to see what was going on. I also knew that they would most likely kill me and I'd never get the chance to talk to Jake. I had no plans to cross over to La Push bounderies, but I would if need be. Fuck the treaty.

Like I predicted the wolves showed up. Most were new to me, but a few were familiar. The sandy colored one was obviously Seth, Leah was next to him, Emby and Quil, Collin and Brady. All of the wolves' whithers were on end, their snouts were scrunched up and their teeth were bare. They were waiting for me to pass enemy territory.

"I need to talk to talk to Jacob, please."

The ones I reconized went behind different trees and came back out in human form.

"You're not welcome around here, leech," Leah sneered.

"I just want to talk to him. That's all."

"He really doesn't want you around, Bella," sweet Seth said, sadly.

Leah made a rude comment at me which started a yelling battle between the two of us. Leah started shaking uncontrolably and phased, jumping at me. I was about to fight her off when a rust colored wolf slammed into her side, knocking her off balance and into a tree. They fought and snarled and howled and clawed. It was a horrifying sight. The fight ended just as soon as it started. Leah grudgingly went home, or so I thought, and Jacob behind a tree. The other wolves kept a close eye on me.

When he came out he had a scowl set on his face. He wasn't happy to see me. He told the others to go back and that he'd take care of 'it'. They did as told but not before sending me a meaningful glare. Even quiet Embry glared and snarled at me. I think Seth was the only one that seemed sad to leave, he actually sent me an encouraging look.

Jacob faced me. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. To explain things." I seemed to be saying that a lot today.

"You have nothing worth listening to."

"Jacob, if this is about me marrying Ed-"

"You think this is about Cullen?!" Jacob paced back and forth, hands trembling. "This is about you! Like always! You're a leech, Bella! A fucking blood-sucker!"

His words hurt. A lot.

"I know." I hung my head, not knowing how to respond to that. "But, Jake, you need to know....."

"I don't want to hear it, Bella!"

"Would you let me explian?!" I was getting angry and annoyed.

Jacob held up his hand. "There's nothing left here for you, Bella, so why do you still stick around?"

"There's plenty for me to stick around for." I went to get closer to him but he backed away.

"Go home, Bella. Better yet, get the hell out of Forks." He started to walk away.

"Jake, please! Let me explain!" I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as he walked away from me. "Jake! Jacob! Please!"

He left. Sobs tore from my throat and non-existant tears flowed. My plan was not starting out well. I suspected as much.

I stayed there for hours. It wasn't until nightfall that I headed back to Charlie's.

Charlie had a hawaiian pizza, salad, and moutain dew waiting for me when I arrived at the house. I pretended to eat it - throwing pieces of pizza and salad into the trashben and dumping some pop in the sink when he wasn't looking.

"How was your day, Bells?"

I looked up from my plate upon hearing Charlie's voice. "It was alright, I guess," I lied. He knew it but didn't say anything about it.

Charlie went to bed and I once again went through old photos of Jake and I.

_I'll make it up to you. I'll make things better between us. Some how._

**Well, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been paying bills and doing extreme house cleaning. **


	3. AN 1

**Sorry!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I've udated.**

**I've been working things out with my family and so I haven't had the time to write.**

**I will be udating sometime between now and the end of January.**

**It depends when we work out our problems.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me.**

**-Alivia**


End file.
